


En la oscuridad de tu filo

by 08panda_chan2



Category: Danmei
Genre: +18, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/08panda_chan2/pseuds/08panda_chan2
Summary: Una persona desconocida se dio cuenta de que un alma entera era demasiado poderosa asi que decidio partirla en dos, a una parte la mando al mundo humano y a la otra la dejo en el mundo de los espíritus. En un mundo donde la cultivación espiritual comienza a surgir la parte humana tendría que ir a buscar su otra mitad. El ritual del "Deitu" o el "Llamado" es una manera de invocar a tu alma gemela que se convertirá en tu arma para luchar con los demonios pero... eso es un secreto..."Sabes cuál es la consecuencia de tener a un demonio como arma?"..."Esos seres de oscuridad que atormentan a la gente, la matan y le causan pesadillas, no puedo creer que tú..."..."¿Cómo es que alguien como tú puede tenerlos bajo su mando?"..."Estas condenado... Xiong Yun"Historia 100% de mi mente, los personajes son míos. Okay debo decir que está historia está totalmente mezclada, tiene cosas de la cultura china y de la europea de ante mano.... Perdón por quien este metida en una sola cultura XD ojalá y les gusteContenido yaoi
Relationships: Cultivo, Danmei - Relationship, Fantasia - Relationship, Homosexual - Relationship, Novela - Relationship, Violencia - Relationship, amor
Kudos: 1





	1. PERSONAJES

Protagonistas:

Xiong Yun 

Nombre de cortesía: Xiong Xìngyùn (reino Kang)

Katana: Barkai / empuñadura: sugilita

Shao Lian

Nombre de cortesía: Shao Xun (reino Shao)

Claymore: Xue / empuñadura: plata

Padres de Xiong Yun

Xiong Han

Nombre de cortesía: Xiong Hieu

Gladius: Yônggân

Kang Jié (después de su boda Xiong Jié)

Dirk: Huā / empuñadura: cuarzo

Vestimenta: túnicas azul rey con detalles en color ocre rojo

Secundarias:

Reino Kang

Rey: Kang Qiang

Nombre de cortesía: Kang Shou

Espada: Temüjin / empuñadura: rubí

Reina: Kang JiaLi

Sable: Tao / empuñadura: Jade

Princesa: Kang Li

Arco: Xin / hecho de paladio con detalles en rubí

Princesa: Kang Mei

Sin arma

Vestimenta: túnicas rojo (merlot) con detalles en oro

Reino Shao

Rey: Shao Tuan

Nombre de cortesía: Shao Tuyet

Falcata: Máxanu / empuñadura: Zafiro

Reina: Shao Linh

Faca: Phalê / empuñadura: onix

Princesa: Shao Ngoc

Katar: Giō / empuñadura: cuarzo azul

Antiguo Rey / abuelo: Shao Dan

Nombre de cortesía: Shao An

Estilete: Trâng / empuñadura: Amatista

Vestimenta: Túnicas gris (ceniza) con detalles en azul turquesa

Reino Kwan

Rey: Kwan Sang

Nombre de cortesía: Kwan Duoc

Espada ancha: Shítou / empuñadura: diamante

Reina: Kwan Hung

Espadas gemelas: Yín, Yíng / empuñaduras: alejandrina

Príncipe: Kwan Tuyên

Nombre de cortesía: Kwan Suong

Bracamarte: Xíongmêng de / empuñadura: oro

Princesa: Kwan Lan

Corvo: Dàdì / empuñadura: hematita

Hermano de la reina Kwan Hung (Archiduque): Kwan Duong

Nombre de cortesía: Kwan Thanh

Afange: Póhuái / empuñadura: cornalina

Vestimenta: Túnicas naranjas (merigold) con detalles en bronce oscuro

Reino Xia

Reina: Xia Hue

Sica con veneno: Dúyào / empuñadura: lapislázuli

Rey: Xia Huy

Nombre de cortesía: Xia A'nh

Hacha de guerra: Zhànzhēng / mango: esmeralda

Príncipe: Xia Kim-ly

Nombre de cortesía: Xia Dang

Mandoble: Jìnbì / empuñadura: platino

Hijo ilegítimo: al principio Long Thuy, después de ser reconocido Xia Thuy

Nombre de cortesía: Xia Cong

Wakizashi/ Shōtō: Sēnxī lüe / empuñadura: jaspe

Antigua reina/ abuela: Xia Hoa

Sai: Jiān Jiān de / empuñadura: Agatha

Hermana de Xia Hue: Xia Giang

Abanico de guerra: Thien / hechos de acero y agarre de agua marina

Vestimenta: Túnicas verde (grama) con detalles en hilos de plata negra

Buenas Buenas aquí un intento de novela :3 los personajes y la trama son míos ojalá y les guste y no les aburra :b XD y sea de su agrado y la trama igual, disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía. El nombre de cortesía para los que no estén tan familiarizados si se puede llamar asi es cuando un chico, no se aplica en las mujeres, pasa de la adolescencia a la madurez se vuelve "hombre" y ya sean sus padres o una persona cercana a el le pone su nombre de cortesía. Espero que entiendan mi historia ya que convine dos culturas la europea y la china ojala y no se confundan, la verdad ambas culturas me encantan y me fue imposible no combinarlas... bueno sin mas nos vemos :3.


	2. INICIO

(Los palacios de los cuatro reinos tienen murallas tipo castillo medieval pero sin su estructura ni el lago ni el puente)

La primera vez que lo vio quedó embelesado por esa sonrisa tan cálida y dulce que le dio mientras era posado en sus manos tan delicadas y suaves, su rostro lleno de cortadas y moretones lo hacían sentir culpable… después de todo el las había provocado, rápidamente salió del objeto metálico e hizo una reverencia de la manera más educada que pudo dándole una suave sonrisa.

\- Es un gusto joven maestro - dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios 

El chico frente a él le sonrió aún más y sin que lo esperara le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad y luego se alejó mostrando la felicidad que le provocaba el haber pasado aquella pesada prueba.

\- El gusto es mío - dijo emocionado y observó la catana posada en sus manos la acarició suavemente - como te llamas? 

Ante la caricia de sus manos en aquel frío y delgado objeto el chico sintió un fuerte escalofrío, podía sentir la energía llenar cada parte de su cuerpo, esa energía tan pura que lo llenaba de paz logrando sacarle un suspiro, se sentía tan cálido y reconfortante.

\- Eh? - pregunto confundido ante su pregunta y soltó una pequeña risa - joven amo acaso no lo sabe? - vio la cara de duda del chico de largo cabello azabache y ojos violeta frente a él - usted tiene que ponerme el nombre, yo fui forjado hace poco por lo tanto no tengo uno - el azabache entendió y asintió pensativo y después de un rato sonrió 

\- Barkai… tu nombre será Barkai

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de aquel ser que había salido de la espada,vestido con unas túnicas negras con una cinta roja en la cintura y detalles con hilo de oro en las mangas de cabello negro azulado largo abajo de sus rodillas y ojos carmesí brillante.  
Aquel ser se puso de rodillas y tomó la mano de su nuevo amo dándole un beso en el dorso con suavidad.

\- Joven amo desde hoy hasta el final de sus días yo seré su arma, el arma que lo protegerá y acompañará durante toda su vida… por favor, deje que este servidor se mantenga a su lado - dijo haciendo una reverencia aún más marcada 

\- Barkai - el joven de largo cabello azabache lo llamó con una suave y ligera voz, se inco y tomo su cara para que lo viera - prométeme que siempre estaras a mi lado - dijo viéndolo directamente a sus ojos carmesí - que tú serás mi arma hoy y siempre, en cada una de mis vidas estarás a mi lado 

\- Joven maestro - dijo en un susurro, sonrió y asintió - usted solo será mi amo - vio una sonrisa en su blanca y tierna cara

\- Barkai deja de llamarme amo, mi nombre es Xiong Yun - dijo mientras se levantaba jalando consigo al atractivo chico - vámonos de aquí - dijo sonriendo

Al salir de aquel trance en el que había estado se sentía algo mareado ninguno de los dos sabía que esa unión terminaría en un caos…

"Te hará daño"

"Te arrepentirás"

"Solo te llevará a tu perdición"

"¿¡Sabes cuál es la consecuencia de invocar un DEMONIO!?"

"Nosotros seremos tus nuevos amigos"

"Te alejaremos de esa gente hipócrita"

Callence…

"¡¡Dejenlo!!"

"¡No es solo un arma!"

"¡¡No le hagan daño!!"

"El sabe lo que hace"

"Ese chico te traerá problemas"

"Debiste abandonarlo cuando sus padres murieron"

"El es parte de mi familia"

"A-Yun ¿¡que hiciste!?"

"A-Yun no te culpamos"

"A- Yun regresa!"

Callence!!...

"Con nosotros estarás mejor"

"Usanos"

"Nos tienes a nosotros" 

"Déjanos probar la sangre"

"Esa gente debe morir"

"¡Forjaras un nuevo imperio!"

"¡Nos alimentarás!"

"nos darás ¡PODER!"

Destruye…

¡¡Destruye!!

¡¡DESTRUYE!!

CALLENCE!!!

\- Joven amo… perdóneme

\- Bar...kai 

No pudo terminar de decir su nombre cuando una mano atravesó su pecho, vio los ojos carmín llenos de lágrimas, sangre comenzó a escurrir de su boca y poco a poco llegó hasta su mentón manchando sus ropas de seda color azul rey. 

...

14 años atrás...

Hace 2000 años en cada punto cardinal se alzaron 4 reinos poderosos Shao en el norte, Xia en el sur, Kang en el este y Kwan en el oeste, cada reino tenía su manera de vivir, sus reglas, su clima y su forma de entrenar pero lo único que los unía era "el ritual de la espada" que consistía en llevar a todos los dicipitulos de cada reino e invocar a un ser de luz, los jóvenes que durante toda su vida trabajaron su energía espiritual al cumplir los 15 años eran llevados a santuario oculto en una montaña en medio del bosque donde solo la energía espiritual de los discípulos les abriría un camino directo al santuario de los budas, donde empezarían el ritual llevando ofrendas al señor de los espíritus de luz y bebiendo del manantial sagrado, por medio de incienso entrarían en un trance donde el espíritu que invocaron los haría ver su miedo más profundo, se verían obligados a acabar con la o las cosas que lo atormentan con armas comunes, algunos nunca salían de ese trance, sus temores eran demasiados y no pudieron eliminar esos miedos condenados a vivir en esa pesadilla que se repetiría día tras día, su alma quedaría atrapada en ese oscuro lugar. Cuando sus temores eran vencidos entonces todo se volvería de color blanco y frente a ellos aparecería el espíritu de luz que invocaron y con él su arma espiritual a la que le darán un nombre y los acompañará el resto de su vida, solo la gente de energía espiritual alta los puede ver y entablar incluso una conversación, además el amo elegiría el sexo del espíritu. Estos espíritus son puros, nunca le mentirían a su amo y le serían fieles hasta la muerte, ellos son educados y siempre le darán un aspecto y un color claro al arma, la empuñadura siempre será de un metal precioso y sobresaliente dependiendo la personalidad del ente y el nombre otorgado a este pero al ya ser siglos desde que este ritual se inició los espíritus que se invocan normalmente ya tienen un nombre, raro es cuando se invoca a uno que no lo tenga eso significa que es especial, se dice que aquellos espíritus nuevos son los más fuertes ya que están guiados por una fuerte energía espiritual pero eso no ha sido comprobado. Durante la batalla los espíritus se fusionaran con el arma y serán guiados por la energía y los sentimientos de su amo para así acabar con criaturas malignas y demonios que acechan a mujeres hermosas…

Mientras contaba la historia a su hija menor ( 4 años), Kang Qiang se abalanzó sobre ella comenzando a hacerle cosquillas escuchando sus carcajadas pero de repente su hija mayor ( 9 años) se le fue encima accionando que ahora él estuviera abajo comenzando a reír ya que sus hijas comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas a él, entre risas se separaron y vieron al pequeño ( 6 años) que seguía sentado impaciente

\- Tío eso es verdad? Si es así entonces que sigue!? - pregunto emocionado e impaciente 

\- A-Yun claro que es verdad - tomó a su espada Temüjin y la puso sobre el regazo del pequeño con suavidad - esta es mi arma, aun son pequeños pero cuando crezcan podrán verlo

\- A Temüjin!? Enserio!? - dijo emocionado Xiong Yun - donde está ahora!?- vio que su tío soltó una pequeña risa

\- Esta a mi lado, escuchando la historia atentamente… aún recuerdo cuánto le gustaba a tu madre esa historia

\- Enserio!? También es mi favorita Tío - se acercó a sus primas para recibir una caricia en sus cabellos azabaches por parte de su prima mayor a la cual llamaba hermana mayor

\- Así es, ya no pude contarsela cuando se casó con tu padre… ambos eran buenas personas, que no se te olvide eso - dijo con melancolía y después besó la frente del pequeño

8 años atrás…

\- A-Jié enserio te casarás con él? - preguntó su hermano mayor mientras terminaba de colocar el arreglo dorado en su cabello azabache recogido a manera de un chongo

\- A-Qiang ya van 3 veces que me lo preguntas - sonrió un poco - sí me casaré con él por tercera vez

\- Pero el no tiene nada de bueno A-Jié, no tiene gracia alguna, es demasiado serio y frío, no creo que pueda mantener una buena relación contigo - escucho una risa suave 

\- A-Qiang es porque no lo conoces pero aun así nos diste el consentimiento de casarnos - le sonrió viendo como hacía una mueca, cuando sintió que el arreglo estaba bien colocado se levantó y arreglo un poco su túnica color rojo con detalles en dorado - y? - preguntó algo nerviosa - como me veo? 

\- A-Jié… te vez hermosa - dijo sonriendo - más le vale a ese idiota cuidarte bien si no lo mataré 

\- Oye! Yo no dije eso cuando te casaste con A-JiaLi 

\- Porque ustedes ya se conocían! Y no me dirás que no son amigas 

\- Por supuesto que lo somos! Pero tú eres mi hermano, no podría perdonarla si te hiciera algo 

En ese momento antes de que Kang Qiang pudiera responder Kang JiaLi se asomo por la puerta, se acercó y abrazó amorosamente a Kang Jié, la miro de pies a cabeza y la elogió bastante, su clara piel contrastaba con su túnica roja y el adorno dorado en su cabello le daba un aspecto de finesa, sencillez y belleza. Tras unos minutos más los tres Kang salieron de la habitación caminando a dónde se encontraba el carruaje rojo enviado por el novio para recoger a la novia. Mientras estaba frente al altar Xiong Han estaba parado al lado del hermano de su futura esposa que se había adelantado y al ser el rey de Kang el los casaría, sonriendo Kang Jié se acercó al hombre de cabello largo de color café oscuro logrando confundirse con negro, amarrado en una coleta alta mientras vestía una túnica roja igual a la de la novia, su aura era imponente, intimidante, con semblante frío y callado mostrando la elegancia de la nobleza de Xiong, al verla bajar y caminar hacia él su semblante cambió por completo, sonrió y cuando la tuvo enfrente tomo su mano y la beso. Después de la serie de rituales correspondientes y de un merecido festín los esposos se retiraron a consumar su matrimonio.

Xiong Han era el 5 heredero del reino Xiong, hace ya varias generaciones un grupo de gente que había sido expulsada o desterrada de los grandes reinos decidieron formar uno que admitiera a toda esa gente que se había quedado sin nada, los primeros reyes eran despiadados y crueles y por el simple hecho de pasar frente a ellos te expulsaban así que su líder Xiong Ming creo el reino de Xiong entre los reinos de Xia y Kang pero a medida que los reyes iban cambiando ahora era difícil que un rey llegará a expulsar a alguien o si no en todo caso estos serían asesinados por el crimen cometido por lo tanto el pequeño reino no creció lo suficiente para considerarse un reino con poder pero a consecuencia de esto les habían apodado "los bárbaros", sus ropas eran azul rey con detalles dependiendo la jerarquía de oro, plata o bronce. 

Después de la boda Kang Jié ahora llamada Xiong Jié o Madame Xiong por la gente del pueblo que estaban acostumbrados a dirigirse a la nobleza de esa manera, ambos se fueron a vivir a Xiong, sin duda el Reyno era hermoso, al estar posicionado al sureste su clima era cálido, durante el día era caluroso y cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse comenzaba a llover ligeramente por lo tanto en ciertas áreas del Reyno podían encontrarse lagos pequeños perfectos para que la gente sembrara arroz para exportar o para consumo propio además de diversos vegetales y frutas. Constantemente Xiong Jié visitaba Kang ya que al quedar cerca y cuando su esposo estaba demasiado ocupado una visita no caería mal además quería ver a su preciosa sobrina que pronto cumpliría un año así que le pidió a Xiong Han que dejara ese día sin ningún pendiente para poder ir y disfrutar de la celebración 

\- A-Han por favor, al menos intenta agradarle un poco a mi hermano, yo sé que no se llevan muy bien pero al menos quiero que puedan hablar sin que el ambiente se ponga tenso - dijo suavemente 

\- Madame Jié - hablo Yônggân el arma espiritual de Xiong Han - no creo que sea necesario entablar amistad con su hermano - dijo respetuosamente 

\- Por favor - se dirigió a ambos - solo inténtalo - le pidió a Xiong Han

\- Yônggân no seas tan duro - dijo el arma de Xiong Jié, Huā - mi señora solo quiere que se lleven bien 

\- Eso no es necesario - atacó Yônggân con dureza

\- A- Jié no creo que eso pueda ser po… - dijo por fin Xiong Han pero no termino de hablar cuando su dulce esposa tomó su cara y le dio un beso en los labios con suavidad

Yônggân/Huā - okey nos vamos - dijeron al unísono saliendo de inmediato para darles privacidad

Xiong Jié le dio unos besos más a su esposo y este la tomo de la cintura con ternura haciendo que se sentará en sus piernas alargando el beso y después de unos minutos dándose caricias suaves Xiong Jié se separó y acaricio su cara suavemente mientras lo examinaba sintiendo sus mejillas arder, su esposo era demasiado guapo 

\- Por favor? - pidió en un susurro rozando sus labios con los de él mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuello dándole un masaje 

\- A-Jié sabes que así no te puedo negar nada - acaricio aún más la fina cintura de su mujer - está bien… iré - observó la preciosa sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara contraria así que le dio unos besos más escuchando un "gracias" de su parte.

Unas semanas después se llevó a cabo la gran celebración del primer año la princesa Kang Li, Kang Qian y Kang JiaLi invitaron a los líderes de cada reino junto con su prole ya que la celebración se haría en grande no habría problema alguno con la comida ni la bebida. Xiong Han y Xiong Jié se dirigían felices hacia Kang en un carruaje blanco con detalles en azul con la invitación de color dorado entre las manos delicadas de Xiong Jié que estaba impaciente por llegar, ambos iban perfectamente vestidos y frente a ellos había muchos regalos para su sobrina.

Aclaración: en ese tiempo tenían:   
Kang Qiang 20 años  
Kang JiaLi 18 años  
Xiong Jié 18 años  
Xiong Han 23 años siendo el mayor de todos   
En aquel tiempo en China el cortejo de un hombre hacia una mujer iniciaba cuando está cumplía los 14 años de edad y el hombre 16.

Felizmente llegaron al mismo tiempo que el Rei Kwan y su familia, cortésmente se saludaron haciendo una reverencia respetuosa para posteriormente entrar por el enorme portón color café del reino Kang donde fueron recibidos por los sirvientes que recogieron las invitaciones doradas para darles paso hacia el salón principal.

Los espíritus de sus armas fueron guiados aparte hacia un salón secundario especial para ellos donde podrían esperar mientras sus amos festejaban.

Desde varios metros de distancia se podía percibir el olor a carne siendo cocinada haciendo que a más de una se le hiciera agua la boca además de que este iba combinado con algunas especies aromáticas para resaltar el sabor, Xiong Jié soltó una pequeña risa cubriendo su boca al sentir su estómago gruñir de hambre, de inmediato su esposo la miró y le preguntó si estaba bien a lo que ella solo asintió. Al llegar al salón principal Xiong Jié inmediatamente comenzó a buscar a su hermano con la mirada, ya quería conocer a su sobrina, los halló sentados a la cabeza de la enorme mesa mimando y haciendo reír a la pequeña entre los brazos de Kang JiaLi, rápidamente caminó hacia ellos y estos al darse cuenta de su presencia se levantaron saludándola con felicidad en sus rostros.

\- A-Jié mira - tomo a la bebé de los brazos de Kang JiaLi y se acercó para que pudiera verla - Kang Li - dijo en medio de una sonrisa enorme viendo como Xiong Jié no podía contener su alegría girándose a su esposo que ya estaba a su lado para ver si también veía a la pequeña

\- A-Han mírala, no es preciosa? - sus mejillas comenzaban a doler de la enorme sonrisa que tenía 

\- Lo es - respondió y acercó su dedo acariciando la mejilla regordeta de Kang Li pero esta con algo de fuerza tomó su dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, su cara era todo un poema, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa acción 

Las risas no se hicieron esperar por parte de su esposa y su cuñado, no se sintió mal por las risas pero como era costumbre no les siguió el juego y solo retiró su mano de la pequeña que comenzó a buscar de nuevo esa mano pero al no encontrarla sus mejillas se inflaron más y comenzó a hacer un puchero que a la vista era encantador. Xiong Jié sonrió con ternura y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo y este la tomo de la cintura al momento en el que depositaba un beso en su frente 

\- Yo sigo esperando a que me des un sobrino - dijo finalmente Kang JiaLi que se había mantenido callada viendo toda la escena, observó claramente las mejillas de su amiga de toda la vida ponerse de un intenso color rojo

Kang JiaLi y Xiong Jié habían sido criadas juntas desde niñas, sus madres al ser buenas amigas las criaron juntas, la madre de Kang JiaLi era la "protectora" de la madre de Xiong Jié ya que al no poseer suficiente energía espiritual le era difícil ocupar su arma incluso el espíritu de está era un niño de 9 años que no tenía suficiente poder, era un espíritu inferior, su arma podía compararse a un arma común y corriente como las que ocupaba el pueblo a excepción de la empuñadura. El pueblo ocupaba machetes con empuñaduras de ámbar para uso propio e incluso para sobrevivir cuando los comerciantes iban de reino en reino vendiendo sus productos y en medio de la noche se encontraban con animales salvajes sin duda el machete era su mejor amigo.  
Xiong Jié no dijo nada y solo se escondió en el pecho de su esposo hasta que recordó algo.

\- Oh cierto! Trajimos unos pocos regalitos - dijo Xiong Jié y llamo a 7 sirvientes que traían un regalo en cada mano, la mitad eran adornos hechos de oro y plata y la otra mitad eran juguetes de madera con los que la bebé podría jugar a diario - se que no es mucho pero queríamos traerles un presente 

\- A-Jié de que hablas? Esto es demasiado - dijo Kang Qiang al ver los 14 regalos que eran 

\- Por supuesto que no mi sobrina merece aún más que esto - se acercó y acarició el cabellito castaño de la bebé así que con sumo cuidado Kang Qiang le entregó a la bebé para que pudiera cargarla

Los demás invitados ya esperaban en la puerta del salón principal a que el Rey Kang les diera el paso con los regalos para que pudieran acercarse y conocer a la pequeña, unos minutos después Kang Li fue colocada en una cuna de oro y a su lado estaban parados sus padres, Kang Qiang les hizo una seña al primer Rey que se encontraba ahí, Kwan Sang, este camino con toda su familia hasta los padres.

\- Kwan Duoc - dijo Kang Qiang y el y su esposa hicieron una reverencia que les fue regresada con total respeto

\- Kang Shou, Madame Kang - dijo y cuando se enderezó extendió su mano hacia su familia y estos se acercaron con los presentes

Aclaración: Kwan Sang es el nombre de nacimiento mientras que Kwan Duoc su nombre de cortesía al igual con Kang Qiang, ese es su nombre de nacimiento y Kang Shou su nombre de cortesía   
Para que no se confundan entre paréntesis pondré el nombre de nacimiento

Madam Kwan, Kwan Hung, se acercó e hizo una reverencia mostrando el regalo para la pequeña, Kang JiaLi le regreso la reverencia, señaló el objeto y luego a uno de sus sirvientes para que esté recogiera el regalo y lo fuera acomodando, la segunda persona fue el hermano de Madame Kwan, Kwan Thanh (Kwan Duong) que al igual que su hermana hizo una reverencia mostrando el presente pero toda la gente ahí lo conocía y no por tener buena fama si no todo lo contrario, para él lo que él decía era lo único que estaba correcto. Al momento en el que el sirviente recogió su regalo se enderezó y comenzó a hablar

\- Es una vergüenza no? - dijo poniendo sus manos atrás de su espalda

\- Una vergüenza? - pregunto Kang Qiang 

\- Así es, una vergüenza que Madam Kang le haya dado como primer heredero a una niña

\- Tiene algún problema Archiduque Kwan? - hablo Xiong Han (nombre de cortesía Xiong Hieu) 

\- Por supuesto que no Rey Xiong Hieu solo creí que el rey Kang Shou se sentiría decepcionado de no tener un varón como primer heredero - dijo e hizo una reverencia

\- El Archiduque Kwan Duong era una persona cobarde, orgullosa y arrogante tratando de ocultarlo con falsa amabilidad, decía las cosas y luego se disculpaba argumentando lo que él creía que pasaría, sin duda tenía una lengua larga que al momento de sentirse en desventaja la ocultaba.

\- Kwan Thanh! - lo reprendió el Rey Kwan Sang al ver la manera tan descortés en la que se atrevió a hablar - disculpe Rey Kang Shou, como puede ver nuestros regalos son un poco más humildes 

\- Demasiado humildes para venir de un Rey - habló de nuevo Xiong Han regresando la falta de respeto, nadie dijo nada simplemente se hicieron a un lado mientras Kang Qian les ofreció asiento en la enorme mesa.

Los siguientes eran del Reino Shao, Shao Tuyet (Shao Tuan) él era un hombre frío, no se le notaba pizca alguna de afecto pero era un buen líder que había llevado a su Reino a la mejor era, el primer Rey Shao Chen cuando decidió levantar su reino en el norte no tomó en cuenta el extremado clima frío así que durante 30 meses (2 años y medio) sin descanso puso a 800 personas a construir un domo que abarcaría un cuarto del polo norte junto con un túnel el cual los cunduciria dentro y fuera del norte, pero eso no fue suficiente, Shao Chen colocó dos grandes espejos donde la luz del sol refleja directamente en el Domo y así en ambiente dentro de este sería cálido y próspero para vivir, sus ropas eran de un gris ceniza con adornos en azul turquesa, eran sumamente respetuosos, de piel clara y cabello rubio platinado y siempre eran de ojos claros, variando desde los verdes hasta los azules, algunos aldeanos podrían compararlos con ángeles.

\- Rey Shao Tuyet - dijo Kang Qiang haciendo una reverencia que de inmediato fue correspondida este se hizo a un lado y señaló a su familia que se acercó con los presentes 

La primera que se acercó fue la Reina Shao Linh que traía entre brazos a su primer hijo de apenas dos meses de nacido Shao Lian (amigos primero me salió que Lian era nombre de niño y luego que era de niña, así que por si acaso, es niño XD) que estaba dormido cómodamente entre los brazos de su madre, está hizo una reverencia y mostró una pequeña caja donde había un ropón color plata. Kang JiaLi tomó la caja totalmente sorprendida y embelesada por aquel ropón, lo sacó y lo observó, era precioso.

\- Está hecho a mano por mi, está hecho de hilos de plata y bordados de color rojo en las mangas y cuello, espero sea de su agrado - dijo Shao Linh y se puso al lado de su esposo mientras el último miembro de la familia se acercaba

Un anciano ciego camino con pequeños pasos y al estar frente a los reyes de Kang hizo una reverencia, a manera de respeto Kang Qiang y Kang JiaLi hicieron una reverencia aun más marcada, al ser un adulto mayor y un antiguo y gran rey Shao An (Shao Dan) merecía más respeto

\- Es un gusto que hayan considerado nuestra presencia en esta importante celebración - hizo una reverencia mostrando una pequeña caja con una pulsera de plata que tenía el nombre de la pequeña grabado - está hecho a mano por mi, espero y sea del grado de la niña

Se hizo a un lado y Kang Qiang les hizo una seña para que tomarán asiento junto al rey Kwan. Y por último estaba el rey de Xia, el Reino de Xia siempre fue especial, cada heredero llegada a una edad de 25 años empezaban a sufrir de males que los carcomian desde adentro hasta matarlos dejando a su cargo a la Reina por lo tanto las doncellas de la nobleza de Xia eran educadas como princesas para que la que se convirtiera en futura Reina tras la muerte del rey ellas se harían cargo de todo por lo tanto estás eran de carácter fuerte e intimidante.  
La Reina Xia Hue se acercó haciendo una reverencia corta ya que su enorme pancita le limitaba los movimientos, señaló a su familia, en bastón y muletas se acercó el rey Xia A'nh (Xia Huy) con una reverencia mostró el presente 

\- Este dije fue hecho a mano por los mejores artesanos de Xia - dijo dándoselo al sirviente que lo acomodo junto con los otros presentes 

\- Muchas gracias, es hermoso - dijo Kang JiaLi amablemente 

Todos los reyes de Xia tenían otra cualidad característica, era bastante amables y habladores además de tener diversas concubinas. El rey se hizo a un lado y enseguida entró la hermana de Xia Hue, Xia Giang con un porte elegante pero arrogante y un aura imponente como era de esperarse de una princesa del Reino Xia, hizo una reverencia mostrando su regalo

\- Es una peineta hecha de platino con detalles en esmeraldas y rubíes - dijo cortante y cuando el regalo fue recibido se hizo a un lado dándole paso a una anciana con un pequeño niño a su lado

La anciana era encorvada, era la antigua Reina de Xia, Xia Hoa, está se acercó con una caja hizo una reverencia que le fue regresada con mayor respeto y enseñó una caja llena de pequeños juguetes de madera, sin decir nada se fue a un lado de sus hijas junto con el pequeño al que Xia Giang miraba con odio y desprecio.  
El rey Xia A'nh había tenido un hijo hace 3 años con su primera concubina y está le había puesto como nombre Long Thuy ocupando su propio apellido, no esperaba que el rey lo reconociera y menos si acababa de casarse pero para su sorpresa lo hizo y le dio su apellido ahora era Xia Thuy, pero era tratado como un bastardo, su madre al no soportarlo trato de huir con el pequeño pero en el proceso un guardia la descubrió y la mató dejando solo al niño que ahora ya no tenía una madre que lo protegiera de los maltratos de su madrastra y su hermana que lo mantenían confinado en su habitación todo el tiempo, estudiando y cada vez que hacía algo "incorrecto" según las normas de Xia Hue está lo reprenda con severidad, la única que estaba ahí para el pequeño era su abuela que no le había ido mejor que al niño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste.  
> Actualizaciones Lunes, Miercoles, Viernes y domingos.


End file.
